The present invention relates to a baby trailer and more specifically, to a foldable baby trailer, which can conveniently be collapsed to reduce the size convenient for carrying, storage or delivery and, which has a handlebar and front and rear wheels practical for uses as an independent baby cart when it is not used with a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,618 discloses a bicycle trailer, which has a connecting device adapted to be fastened on the frame body of a bicycle so as to be towed by the bicycle and which can be detached easily from the bicycle for storage. This structure of bicycle trailer is functional, however, it still has drawbacks as follows:
1. Because the bicycle trail does not have handle means or a front wheel, it cannot be used as an independent baby cart when detached from the bicycle.
2. When wishing to collapse the bicycle trailer, the user must unlock the knob at the rear top side and then detach the top reinforcing rod before folding the trailer frame. This procedure is complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the foldable baby trailer is comprised of a bottom frame detachably provided with two rear wheels, two rear frame bars, a handlebar, a top frame bar, two front frame bars, and a trailer bar provided with a front wheel. The handlebar, the top frame bar, the two rear frame bars and the two front frame bars can be directly folded up and closely attached to the bottom frame to reduce the size for storage when the two bottom ends of the handlebar are unlocked from the two rear frame bars.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the user can grasp the top grip of the handlebar with the hands to push/pull the foldable baby trailer after disconnection of the trailer bar from the bicycle, i.e., the foldable baby trailer can be used as an independent baby cart when detached from the bicycle.